1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reflecting mirror, and more particularly, to a reflecting mirror for an automotive lamp.
2. Division of the Related Art
An automotive lamp contains a reflecting mirror made of synthetic resin disposed on a lamp body with a mechanism for adjusting the position of the reflecting mirror with respect to the lamp body. For example, Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei. 5-34602 discloses a lamp with a reflecting mirror supported by a member on a fixed side at three points in order to change the direction in which the reflecting mirror reflects light. The lamp also has two "aiming mechanisms" disposed at two of the three support points. Each aiming mechanism serves to adjust the position of the reflecting mirror in the vertical and horizontal directions.
To fabricate the reflecting mirror of the above described lamp, the mirror is molded so that the thickness of the reflecting mirror is substantially uniform. As a result, thermal deformations result from insufficient thickness and deformations are also caused by positional adjustment of the reflecting mirror.
Such deformations can be overcome by molding the reflecting mirror with a thickness having a safety factor included. However, if the thickness is increased over the entire portion of the reflecting mirror, the weight of the reflecting mirror also increases, which also causes problems.